LLFTX & TDWMD
by KohanaAyame
Summary: I felt a pair of strong arms surrounding me and felt myself floating! "! Riki!" "What the hell are you doing! Let Kohana go!" Riki shouted. "Unfortunately, that is not possible." The one who was holding me muttered. "Why not!" Riki demanded. "Because... Kohana Higurashi is toast..."


**A/N: Hello! KohanaAyame speaking! What's up guys? Okay, so while my classmates were listening to lessons during school, me being smart, (Sarcasm) got sidetracked and thought of an interesting plot for LLFTX and TDWMD. It kept popping up in my head and I'm like… Gotta publish! So now that part of it is out, I won't keep getting sidetracked haha xD Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving even though it's a day early, but… Whatever. Lol. The first 5 lines are the summary. Let me know on how you think of this story, thank you!**

_I felt a pair of strong arms surrounding me and felt myself floating! "! Riki!"_

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Riki shouted. "Let Kohana go!"_

"_Unfortunately, that is not possible." The one who was holding me muttered._

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because… Kohana Higurashi is toast."_

**SEVERAL WEEKS EALIER **

**Kohana's POV**

"It's show time!" Riki exclaimed as our vehicle came to a stop.

_Today was basically like any other day. Museum curator in the morning and a Black Fox at night. Yep, life is totally 'normal' for me…_

"Kohana! Let's go!" Riki wrapped his large hand around mine and helped me out of the van.

"Alright!" I nodded and we ran towards the building.

**NEXT DAY… (WEEKEND, SATURDAY)**

"Another painting by the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci was stolen by the Black Foxes yet again-"

"Hahh… We're basically hearing this everyday…" Riki said as the TV screen turned black. _He tossed the remote to boss and laid his head on my shoulder._

"Tired?" Boss inquired.

"Yeah. Ask Kohana, she'll tell you all about it." Riki smirked.

"! What makes you think I would know?!" I exclaimed.

"Well…" Riki sat up. "She was with me from dawn to dusk."

"!" Kenshi started blushing.

"Thinking of something great Kenshi?" Riki laughed and started eating his food.

_(SMACK) I smacked him on the arm._

"Ow! Kohana!"

"First of all, stop making fun of Kenshi. Second, quit making stuff up early in the morning!" I hissed. "Don't listen to him Kenshi."

"A-Alright."

_(CHIME)_

"Howdy doody!" Hiro strolled in.

"Hey Hiro." I gave a small wave.

"Kohana!" Hiro happily skipped over and hugged me.

"Get your hands off of her!" Riki pushed him away.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Only I can touch her." Riki hugged me from behind.

"Ack! Riki!"

"What? We have been doing it ALL night yesterday…"

"You mean YOU were."

"Talking back to me huh…" Riki smirked and rested his head on my shoulder. _I can feel him breathing on the back of my neck!_

"Why are you still hugging her?" Hiro questioned.

"Because I can."

"… Kohana, what about us?" Hiro looked at me.

"?" I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"…" Riki glared.

"Just kidding sheesh… So possessive." Hiro muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Ahh! Nothing, nothing!" Hiro quickly sat next to Takuto.

"Hehe, Riki, don't be so mean to Hiro…" I giggled.

"Why are you gigging?" Hiro has a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Hehe, no reason…"

_(Ring!)_

"Huh, sorry guys, I have to take this…" Riki pat my shoulder and walked upstairs.

_Several minutes later, Riki came back looking serious._

"Riki? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Riki came up to me and sighed slowly. "I'm needed in the office."

"But it's the weekend." Hiro started.

"Doesn't matter. Not going will ruin my reputation." Riki sighed again and got ready to leave.

"When will you come back?" I inquired.

"I'll come back as quick as I could, I promise." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright. Don't rush for me okay?" I smiled.

"K." He pecked me on the lips and ran out the door.

"… Gross…" Takuto muttered and began eating his pork noodles.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I stated jokingly.

"So what are you going to do now that Riki's gone?" Kenshi asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… Maybe a walk?"

"Ooh! Can I go too?!" Hiro piped.

"Sure."

"Let's go!"

/ / /

**Still Kohana's POV**

"I'm going to get something to eat, want something?" Hiro pointed to the nearest vending machine.

"Anything's fine thanks." I tried to hand him money, but he gently pushed my hand away, smiled, and strolled away.

"I'll pay him when he comes back…" I started, but stopped when light blinded me. "Wha-" A man appeared in front of me. "(Gasp)" _Why can't I say anything?_

"Look into my eyes. What is your name?" He asked, as he stared into my eyes.

"Kohana Higurashi." _Wait, why am I telling this to a stranger?!_

"Family?"

"A mother, father, an older brother, and a younger sister."

"…" Pause. "Kohana Higurashi, you are now a toast candidate in the Fate Database."

"Toast… Candidate?"

"Yes. And now I hold your memories. You will not remember our meeting." _He muttered and slowly disappeared, leaving me collapsed in darkness…_

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should this story be continued? Please let me know, thank you =) **


End file.
